Tenshi furūto To chi uta
by WhiteWhisperingWind
Summary: Allen has been locked in his room by link while he goes to report to leverrier, he seemingly has nothing to do but stare at the moon outside his window. but Timcanpy is urging him to do something. what could go wrong? rated T for later chapters and things that are not for younger kids, i dont own the cover, i hope you enjoy HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1 - angels flute

It was a normal day within the halls of the black order, exorcist's being given new missions, destroying Komui's latest torture machine, and over all; a tired out order.

But something was different today, a certain exorcist sat in his room; they stared out the window longingly as the breeze ruffled their stark white hair.

"What am I going to do Timcanpy?" the boy questioned while sighing; "link barricaded the door so I can't leave until he comes back…" he said as the room seemed to fill with an aura of sadness. "And I can't exactly jump out the window…" he said indicating down outside the window, where at least, was a thirty story drop.

Suddenly, the gold ball with wings he called 'Timcanpy' flew towards the boy and bit his fingers; which earned the golden ball of fluff a yell of pain from its master.

"What was that for?" the boy asked with an irritated expression and tone.

Suddenly, the golden ball of fluff opened its mouth to reveal sharp teeth. And a screen appeared above its mouth.

A scene appeared on said screen, and a voice was heard from what appeared to be a recording.

"Allen." Said a stern voice from the recording, "Don't you dare leave this room until I come back." The voice said with a ting of anger, as if the voice thought the boy, now named Allen, would disobey.

With that the screen flickered to a new scene; that of a dark area with what seemed to be a box.

With that the golden creature closed its mouth; the screen disappearing.

"You want me to…play again, don't you Tim?" Allen asked in puzzlement, Timcanpy nodded in response.

Allen sighed and looked out the window; the moon was full and was giving off a comforting glow.

"But what if they hear it? They would think I had become the fourteenth." Allen said as he drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "And I would either be driven out of the order…or killed…" Allen muttered.

Timcanpy nudged his master's cheek comfortingly, as if saying that they wouldn't try to do that to him.

After a few minutes, Allen gave another sigh; as if giving into the golden fur balls request.

He stood up as Timcanpy flew off of his shoulder, and continued to fly in midair.

Allen crouched down and reached under his bed, which people would expect to have nothing under it.

After a moment of searching he found what he was looking for. "aha!" he stated in triumph as he pulled out what appeared to be a black suitcase with white writing on top.

The writing was in pure white, a stark contrast with the suitcase itself. It stated:

天使の楽器や血液歌

"Angel's instruments and bloods song, heh. Been a long time since I've seen them, or played them." Allen stated with fondness in his voice.

Tim urged Allen on to open it.

Allen did as his golem wished; he opened the suitcase and pulled out a monochrome flute.

The flute was long and thin; like a rod, reflective like metal and cold like metal; But had the texture of smoothed wood.

Allen walked over to his bed; which was right next to the window, and sat down the rest of the suitcases contents. But he kept them hidden well within the bag; in case someone came in without him noticing.

He lifted the flute to his lips, and put his fingers where the holes on it were, and began to play a song he had always known, and never knew where it came from.

It was haunting yet calming and comforting. It seemed to hold every ounce of emotion Allen held within him, and seemed to calm down everything within the black orders halls.

Note after note a small patter of water droplets were heard, which increased as Allen continued to play; it was as if the earth and sky were mourning for the pain the boy felt.

He continued playing; the song starting to level out.

A white wisp seemed to form near Allen and started to approach him.

As the wisp neared, a better form was seen. It took the form of a large, ghostly white wolf.

"Why do you cry young one?" the wolf asked, Allen continued playing his flute as tears started streaming down his face, and the song became more sorrowful.

"These people have cause you pain?" the wolf asked in shock at the magnitude of the pain that was heard in the notes.

The notes changed again, becoming more tranquil.

"There are some here that you wish to protect?" the wolf asked in an understanding tone.

A few happy notes were played as his tears seemed to slow from their pouring state; now a slow drizzle.

Another wisp appeared as this happened; it was bright blue like the ocean's surface.

"How dare they hurt you, you have done nothing to them." A voice seemed to hiss in rage as the blue wisp formed into an oceanic blue snake with forest green eyes.

"Yes, how do they hurt someone who has done nothing to them?" said a soft toned female voice as an orange and green wisp came into view; a proud lioness formed, green vines wrapped around her as though it was armor.

The notes Allen played became melancholy; yet another wisp appeared; it was larger than the others and appeared to be black and white with a small grey splotch on the center.

From the strange monochrome wisp formed a white phoenix with black markings on the feathers and a grey cross like symbol on the center of its chest.

It came forward; though ghostly, it wrapped its wings around Allen in a comforting way.

Suddenly footsteps were heard in the hallway and all the ghostly figures except the phoenix hid; the phoenix continuing to hold Allen protectively; as if he was her own child.

Allen's song changed again, becoming carefree and tranquil.

The phoenix seemed pleased at the fact that Allen was feeling that way, and seemed to turn into mist and absorb into Allen's body.

Allen's song started to become frantic, the notes held the pain he began to feel.

In a torrent of pain his bedding was drenched in blood; a pair of soft white wings with light grey tips sprung forth; blood dripping from them.

His body was in a cataclysm of pain; but even so, he continued his song.

It began to turn grief-stricken, low spirited, and yearning; it was as if he had just lost someone important to him.

But even so, note after note, the blood began to disappear into a mist and soon disappeared altogether.

The click of his room's door was heard, but he refused to stop, and continued to sit; perched on his window sill; his legs dangling out the window as he continued his sorrowful song.

"Walker?" A voice said that Allen knew all too well; '_link..._' he thought distressingly.

Allen grew panicked; as did his song.

But suddenly a thought came to him; he cleared his mind of all his thoughts, and slowed the frantic melody into a joyous, tranquil, peaceful, calming, and reassuring melody; and had a slight upbeat tone to it.

But instead of getting the result he wanted, he heard more footsteps.

'_No, no, no! If they see me like this they will think I have turned into the fourteenth musician!_' Allen thought with panic as he realized he was wearing a black and white hakama with a flame haori.

All except the song Allen played, was silent.

A hand was placed on Allen's shoulder, and he seemed to become panicked as he felt the hand make contact.

A crash was heard as the person who has touched Allen had been flung across the room and into the wall by one of Allen's wings.

"Is that…fourteenth musician… or the moyashi…" a stunned voice said, Allen immediately knew it was kanda.

His song started to pique. The others seemed to take it as a slight hint to who it was, but took it a step further to ensure that they were correct.

"Moyashi." Everyone stated.

Now this severely enraged Allen, his note became fast, an angry tone, the notes going high and low rapidly, over all; it was a sure sign that he was ready to cause damage to whoever called him that.

The others knew it was Allen from that point on.

Allen seemed to calm down as he changed the song and started to end it.

He lowered his flute before turning his head to face the others.

The others were still staring at him; and the object that was on his back; or better defined as, attached.

"What are you all doing here? I thought you wouldn't want to be around the damned." Allen said bitterly as he narrowed his eyes; he saw them as a threat as of that moment.

'_Did Allen really just say that?_' was running through everyone's mind as they watched Allen.

Allen had to resist the urge to face palm when he heard they say it aloud.

"You…haven't turned into a Noah?..." they stated in shock.

At this, Allen actually face palmed.

"Yaku." Allen stated with slight rage.

Everyone in the room with the exception of Allen, was burned.

Everyone turned to the right to see what the source of the flame was, and saw a bright red dragon.

"Stupid humans. Why do you always hurt the innocent?" the dragon, who they assumed was male from the voice, said with anger.

The dragon was small in size compared to the tales they had heard when they were younger, but was still large. Its body slim, but built strong; Fit for combat. Its wings were large and webbed.

"DRAGON?!" everyone shouted in shock as they pointed at the dragon. Even kanda was staring at the dragon in shock while pointing at it; his mouth agape.

"arigato Hiryu" Allen said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" everyone shouted at Allen and the dragon.

* * *

**White: cliff hanger~ let me know if you liked it and you want me to continue please ^^**

**Tomoe: …so this is what you were doing to keep out of trouble while natsuki and Tinn were gone…**

**White: *pouts*…**

**Tomoe: *sighs* atleast you didn't use acid…**

**White: *grins while pointing at Nea who has a cat tail and ears***


	2. Chapter 2 - bloods song and awakening

**Warnings: a lot of Japanese in the first bits of the chapter, and no translations; you will find out later (when it is actually needed) what they said. (Google translate was used)**

**-Last Time-**

"DRAGON?!" everyone shouted in shock as they pointed at the dragon. Even Kanda was staring at the dragon in shock while pointing at it; his mouth agape.

"arigato Hiryu" Allen said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" everyone shouted at Allen and the dragon.

**-Regular POV-**

Allen growled slightly, '_since when were they so loud?.._' Allen wondered as he resisted the urge to cover his ears.

"whats going on moyashi? Why do you have wings and why is there a dragon? They DONT even exist!" Kanda stated; emphasizing the part about the wings and the dragon, while pointing to each in turn.

"i feel insulted." the dragon said in slight outrage.

Allen sighed, '_she was right...if they ever found out it was going to be a pain to deal with._' Allen thought aggravatingly while pondering if he should just run for it.

Kanda stepped forward and started unsheathing mugen; he finally started to get ticked at the fact Allen was not answering him.

"Tsubasa no moyashi to nandesuka? To ryū yakunan? U ̄ n?" Kanda asked in rage as he held mugen against Allen's neck; right where he could easily kill Allen if he had to at a moments notice.

Allen sighed, then looked into Kanda's eyes and stated "Watashi wa kioku ga tadashikereba... Sonogo, wareware wa, kono gengo o hanasu koto ga dekiru yuiitsu no mono ga aru." and as he stated that, he grinned.

Everyone who was watching this exchange was staring at them in confusion.

Well, all except Bookman and Lavi; but they kept their knowledge to themselves.

"eh?" Kanda said barely audible.

"Nani o watashi ga imamade jūyondatta to omouta nodesu ka? Anata wa, watashi ga noa nandeatta ka to omouta nodesu ka? Soshite, anata no shitsumon ni kotaeru tame ni, doragon wa watashi no otōtodesu. Ryū. To watashi wa tan'ni watashi ga mippū sa rete ita mono modotte atae raremashita." Allen said as his grin grew.

"...NANIII?! Dō yatte!?" Kanda stated as he took a few steps back from shock. In fact he fell back onto the floor half dazed from shock.

In the background Lavi was also half dazed by what he said, but was also snickering at kanda's reaction.

But Bookman was staring at the situation intently. "what does he mean by he was only 'given back what was sealed'? It doesn't make sense" Bookman muttered; he had been in many situations, but none as confusing as this.

Lavi finally went into full blown laughter as Kanda stated "S-Sate anata wa gakki o motte inakatta! Anata ga hakama o motte ita koto wa arimasen... Matawa sono koto ni tsuite wa, tsubasa." while pointing at Allen; his body shaking slightly.

"Yū, naze anata wa furuete iru, anata wa watashi o osorete iru? Chōdo watashi no hontō no jibun o mite min'na to onajiyōni? Masukunashi?" Allen said bitterly, still not switching from the language he was using.

Bookman stared, his eyes widening a minuscule amount as this was said.

"Nashi... Masuku?" Kanda breathed, seemingly not noticing that Allen called him by his first name.

"Hai. Mattaku masuku wa arimasen. Watashi wa anata ga iu koto ga dekiru to omotta. Kekkyoku. Watashi wa kanjō o kakushi, anzen ni jibun jishin o iji suru tame ni masuku o shiyō shite imashita." Allen said as his grin turned into a soft smile.

"Hey! Whats going on here?! Why is everyone crammed into Allen's room?" the voice of Komui was heard before either Allen could continue what he was saying, or Kanda retorting.

Allen seemed to panic as he heard Komui's voice; his skin visibly paling.

"Ryū! Kanbenshitekure! Kare wa watashitachi no hōrudo o shutoku shita baai, kare wa watashitachi ni jikken shimasu! To watashi o shinrai. Sono tanoshi-sade wanai!" Allen stated; it was clear that he was alarmed.

The red dragon reacted to his sentence imminently and ran towards Allen.

As soon as Allen saw that 'Ryū' had turned around.

"what do you think your doing?" three different voices called; he only started to run as he heard them. He thanked god himself that the people that the voices belong to seemed to believe that his wings were a trick of the light.

"Get Back Here You Despicable Noah!" a deep and down right terrifying voice yelled.

This only served to make Allen jump through the window, seemingly diving out of the window cleanly.

The breeze caused by his action ruffled the feathers on his wings; along with creating a strong breeze within the room.

The 'Ryū' followed after quickly; knowing that his brother knows more about those people than him seeing as his brother had been with them for quite a long time.

"Is Allen trying to commit suicide?!" many people shouted; completely forgetting about his wings the moment he went out the window.

Suddenly the contents within the suitcase; which no one paid attention, began the glow.

A beam of light shot out. Though thin; it was strong.

People ducked in a sense of fear as they were clueless as to what was going on.

The beam of light, that was now clearly both black and white; which most would consider was impossible but was happening right before their eyes; turned and zigzagged out the window, leaving and a blinding speed and heading exactly the same direction as Allen.

Everyone ran out of Allen's room; thundering footsteps were heard as they ran down the halls. Some faster than others.

The ones in the lead were Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee; their speed continual increasing. But Lenalee's worry got the best of her; she activated her innocence 'dark boots' and ran ahead of everyone. Besting them by many yards.

They burst out the Black Orders gates, and towards the area Allen jumped out of the window at.

"what in the world..." Leverrier; the one who Allen ran from, breathed as the light of the sun was blocked.

The large white and black beam of light reappeared; the black and white separating into two separate beams.

A figure stood high above the ground in the white beam of light, the black one wavered and seemed to be searching through the crowed; if that was even possible.

The black beam wavered and bent towards the crowed, and enveloped Kanda.

"Kanda? Kanda!" Lenalee shouted, but it was no use. It was like the beam was a sound barrier.

It started to move; bringing Kanda with it.

The beam became vertical, completely parallel with the white one.

"Allen!" Ryū shouted dashing off towards the two pillars of light.

But before he could go anywhere, he hit an invisible barrier.

Ryū quickly turned around and looked at the moon; the others turned around once they saw the dragons dead afraid face.

The moon was no longer there, but instead a blood red fire like ring appeared to stand in its place; it gave off an unearthly glow.

"he...cant be..." Ryū said; his voice filled with shock and pain.

"He's to young to do that! It shouldn't have happened for another century!" he bellowed before he could stop himself.

Everyone turned expectantly towards the dragon, but were still dazed; some even collapsing from the shock of what was happening.

The dragons scales seemed to pale as they looked at him; but even so, he stared at them then sighed in defeat.

"that is something for my brother to tell you, not me. He got himself into this, he can get himself out." Ryū said as he turned his head back to look at the event that was happening before them.

It took a moment for the crowd to digest this fact before yelling "ALLENS YOUR BROTHER?!"

this took Ryū off guard and he slightly jumped. "yes. He is. Now save the questions for later!" he said with urgency while pointing with his head towards the beam of lights yet again.

By this time the commotion was waking up other people in London; the inhabitants of London that knew nothing of the order began gathering at the bottom of the cliff and watching what was going on.

Suddenly two voices were heard, along with a flute and tambourine; and if you listened closely, a tribal drum.

**-Darkness by Blackmore's Night-**

"Once upon a dark autumn night  
I was so very far from sleep  
I longed to walk beneath the stars  
Into the wood so dark and deep"

the two voices blended beautifully; the voices and instrument sounds coming from to particular direction.

"Neither myth nor fairy tale  
could keep me from the path to the maze  
But eyes upon me I could feel  
Hidden in the shadows watching always "

two marks appeared on each beam, on the white one, was a black version Allen's curse mark. And on the black one was a white version of Kanda's curse mark.

"Something in the darkness pulled me deeper  
Something in the madness eased my mind  
Was I awake or was I dreaming  
Cut the strings that bind me to mankind"

the black one became slightly tinted with crimson, but it soon began to dissipate.

"Once while I was sitting in my room  
One cold and silver winter's day  
I could hear another worldly call  
try as I might I couldn't turn away"

the beams seemingly became larger and started to combine.

"Something in the darkness pulled me deeper  
Something in the madness eased my mind  
Was I awake or was I dreaming  
Cut the strings that bind me to mankind"

in the middle where the two beams met, a new symbol began to form.

"Somewhere in between the moss and the stone  
The wind and the wood became my home  
I layed myself down upon the green  
when the ivy overgrew I could never leave"

a tilted star formed, the center mark of kanda's curse in the center of the star.

"Something in the darkness pulled me deeper  
Something in the madness eased my mind  
Was I awake or was I dreaming  
Cut the strings that bind me to mankind"

what appeared to be ancient runic symbols began forming a circle around the star and symbol; a lotus flower encompassed both, and a rose and sword seemed to form it into a coat of arms. And lastly two scythes appeared, blades facing opposite directions; exactly how Kanda and Allen protected each other on the battle field.

"Something in the darkness pulled me deeper  
Something in the madness eased my mind  
Was I awake or was I dreaming  
Cut the strings that bind me to mankind"

the song began to end, and the lights started to fade.

Everyone gasped at what they saw.

* * *

**White: Yay! *hugs computer* i got a new one~~~~~**

**Tomoe: ...its only been two weeks...**

**White: its not my fault that it got fried...**

**Allen: yes it is. you overloaded it when you released that energy.**

**White: ...how...did...you...never mind, I'm better of not knowing.**

**Natsuki: how did you not go insane?**

**White: ...i still had my kindle... just can't write on it... :(**

**Nastuki: oh yeah... that means you could still read and watch videos...**

**White: yep.**

**Tomoe &amp; Allen: ...*facepalms* you two seem to forget when there are people in the room when you get into one of your conversations..**

**White &amp; Nastuki: huh? oh well. *grins***

**White: hope you liked this chapter! and sorry for any spelling or grammar errors...**


	3. Authors note! please read!

**White: ok, ok, I know I should have updated! But I seriously need help!**

**1) How do you make a hat stop screaming/singing?**

**2) Would any of you like a harry potter story? My mind has been driving me nuts with ideas since I started reading harry potter! *desk facepalms***

**3) (this is more of a question) if you have read harry potter, which house do you like/favor more?**

**4) I need help destroying writers block… all the harry potter ideas keep pushing out the dgm ones….**

**Natsuki: I thought you erased the hat.**

**White: Dumbledore brought it back! *growls while pointing at Dumbledore***

**Dumbledore: but I was lonely…**

**White &amp; Natsuki: YEAH RIGHT! *points at huge crowd of people***

**Dumbledore: ..the hat is the only one who has lived longer than me…**

**White: wrong –**

**Tomoe: *slaps hand over whites mouth* no. no more teacher mode. Last time that happened you lectured us for hours!**

**Harry &amp; Hermione: but I rather like her method of teaching and how she demonstrates things. Even her theories are cool!**

**White: *bites tomoe's hand so he removes his hand from my mouth* really? *tilts head***

**Tomoe: OUCH! *walks off crumbling and looking for the first aid kit* …white…don't tell me you tampered with it again.**

**White: nope. *throws first aid kit at tomoe* catch.**

**Tomoe: *catches then walks off grumbling***

**Ron: *shivers while backing away* why did you do that?**

**White: *looks at harry and Hermione* does he not know?**

**Harry &amp; Hermione: I don't think so.**

**Snape: DON'T YOU DARE DO WHAT I JUST READ IN THE FILE OF YOURS YOUNG LADY!**

**White: huh? *narrows eyes while looking at snape* since when did you know how to use a computer? AND WHY WERE YOU LOOKING AT MY FILES?!**

**Snape: *pales slightly* because you were grinning evilly last night..**

**Harry, Hermione, &amp; Ron: *pales* if snape things she was grinning evilly… then she is worse than Voldemort.**

**White: …. Really? You are comparing me to a fluff ball? *chuckles while pointing at Voldemort who has a pink wig on his head that has large cork screw curls that reach down past his mid back***

**Harry, Hermione, Snape, &amp; Ron: *attempts not to laugh* P-Pink hair!**

**White: now anyways, xD readers, if you are still reading at this point… please tell me if I should make a harry potter story, IT JUST WONT LEAVE ME ALONE! *sighs* now I need to go break up a fight that's about to begin between some very upset characters.**

**Harry &amp; Hermione: …don't tell me Loki, Hades, Komui, Voldemort, AND the earl got into trouble again… *mutters things under breath in exasperation***

**White: …yes… and apparently are causing the others grief… *walks off with scythe in hand while wearing black, crimson, and white uniform***


	4. notice about new story

**White: i have uploaded the first chapter of the Harry Potter fanfiction! it is called "Harry Potter And The Awakening" have fun while i figure out the most amusing way to torture Dumbledore. he woke me again this morning. *growls while pointing at Dumbledore***

**Tomoe: dont worry, she probably wont kill him. probably. *waves from spot on beanbag with a book in the other hand***

**Dumbledore: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PROBABLY?! AND HOW CAN YOU BE SO RELAXED!? *hides behind boulders***

**White: he wakes me one more time and i WILL do it.**

**Harry &amp; others: *waves sayonara to Dumbledore* good luck.**

**Dumbledore: Hey! *gapes at treatment***


End file.
